There has been a dramatic increase in the number of retail purchases that are made on-line, rather than from a brick and mortar store. This is largely due to the fact that individuals can make these purchases from essentially any location without physically searching for the items that they need. One drawback of on-line shopping, however, is that there is typically a delay of at least 24 hours between the time that the item is purchased and the time that the individual receives the item.
Various embodiments of the present systems and methods recognize and address this issue.